The Challenge of Sirius Black
by whatitdobootydoo
Summary: Sirius Black can sleep through a nuclear attack, so how are his friends, let alone the school supposed to wake him up? Tasers, girls, member-wacking and bunches more won't work, so what will?
1. The beginning

Summary: Sirius can sleep through a Nuclear attack, so just how are the Marauder's supposed to wake him up?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated anything in a while....I think I've just been lazy and the lack of reviews has been really discouraging so it's your own dang fault.

Disclaimer: Why put a disclaimer? It's fan FICTION, hence the name , if this was original, I'd be rich! Of course, only the characters aren't.

BEEEEEEEP rang the sound of James's magical alarm clock. He groaned into is pillow and reached out a hand and smacked the button.

And immediately got shocked for trying to cheat. Cursing Lupin's Christmas present, he shoved the covers aside and stepped out onto the cold floor. He glanced at the evil clock, which read 6:50. He yawned and looked around.

Remus was already awake, lying on his bed, reading a book. Peter was about to roll off the edge of his bed and Sirius was snoring away. James rubbed his eyes and glanced at the calendar. Monday, October 22, was circled in red. James leaped off the bed to go see what it was.

Turns out, today was a huge prank day, a HUGE prank day. James immediately went to wake up Wormtail and Padfoot.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" James hollered through his voice charm. Peter jumped awake, banged his head on the top of the bed, and landed on the floor with a thump.

"WHAT?!?" he asked, looking around for a fire or something.

"PRANK DAY!" James yelled joyfully, waving his hands in the air. He walked over to Sirius's bunk. "Hey Padfoot are ya-"he stopped as he looked down to see Sirius snoring in a puddle of drool. James poked his buddy in the ribs as hard as he could. Nothing happened. He grabbed his hair and tugged, nothing happened. James even went as dirty as punching him in his Little General and yet, the teenager didn't wake up.

"Hey guys, I think Sirius is dead." James said.

"Did ya try punching him in his member?" Peter asked as he walked over.

"Yup," James said, running a hand through his hair. "No matter what I do, he won't wake up."

"Let me try," Peter said, pushing James aside. Peter drew in a big breath of air and blew on Sirius's face. A couple seconds later...

COUGH "OH MY GOD PETER!!!" Remus cried from his bed. "GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH OR DO A TIC-TAC CHARM, OR, OR, OR SOMETHING!" Peter blushed and left.

James stared at the sleeping Sirius and had a brilliant idea.

"Moony! Go tell everyone you can find in our house to come up here quick! I've a got a little challenge for them...." Remus nodded and walked out of the room.

James rubbed his hands together....this would be fun.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!!! Eventually, Sirius gets moved out into the Great Hall for anyone who wants to try and wake him up, funny, trust me!!!! REVIEW PANSIES REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Vacuums, and girlish panties

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, this time I have a real excuse! Way to much homework lately and my mommy is getting married so I've been pretty busy, anyway, here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present Sirius Black, the never-waking-one! anyone who can wake the sleeping rock will win 20 galleons! Let the games begin!" 

"Good introduction," Moony said as James stepped down of the platform to let the Gryffindor students past to try and wake Sirius.

"All right," Peter said, looking around and rubbing his hands together, "Who's next?"

A muscler 7th year stepped forward. "I am," he grunted. He strode up to Sirius and punched him hard in the nose.

"Mmmm....," Sirius mummbled, not waking up. "Butterscotch." The 7th year walked away and a little first year took his place.

"M-mibulous T-t-tonia," she said, getting an explosion in the face.

"NEXT!" James yelled, shoving the girl out of the way. Lily stepped forward.

"Finally," she said walking over to Sirius, "I can give him what he deserves. She strapped gloves on and shoved two fingers up Sirius's nostrils.

"Mmm...Lily....darling..." Sirius grunted. Lily looked triumphent.

"Is he awake?" she asked, smirking. Lupin strode over to Sirius, checking him over.

"Nope." he said firmly.

"DRAT!" Lilly screamed and walked away. Two 4th year twins walked up.

"This should do it," the girl said, holding up a lemon. The boy held up a taser. The girl opened Sirius's eyes and poured lemon juice in them.

Sirius rolled over, mumbling something that sounded oddly like, "pecans are pretty." The boy stepped up and zapped him with the taser.

"Oh, Mr. Muffin Man....you tease you..." said Sirius in his sleep. The twins walked away, defeated.

"NEXT!" James yelled again, and the authoress stepped up, holding a vacuum.

"This is in the bag." she said, turning it on and proceeding to vacuum Sirius's face off. Sirius twitched.

"NOT MY GIRLISH PANTIES!" he yelled, but remained asleep. The authoress threw down the vacuum and walked over to the corner to begin working again.

"NEXT!"

5 more students came by, using various methods such as; hitting Sirius with a bat, trying to force feed Sirius socks, painting his toenails a very pretty red, as Peter sees it, tickling Sirius and trying to get a badger to give him mouth-to-mouth. Soon, everyone in Gryffindor had tried.

"This looks like it will be harder than I thought," James said running his hands through his hair.

"Let's see if the other houses can do it, maybe move him to the great hall?" Peter suggested.

The others agreed and levitated Sirius's bed out of the dorm, Sirius accidently bumped his head on the ceiling and proceeded to scream, "Fear me, for I am lord of all ya tuna fish!"

And down the stairs the Marauders went.

* * *

if you have anything you want done to Sirius, don't hestate to put it in your review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I'm not updating till I get enough that I'm satisfied! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
